


Of jet lag, bathrooms, bedrooms and puppies

by giallarhorn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giallarhorn/pseuds/giallarhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabble prompts for four companions (Rose, Martha, Donna and Amy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of jet lag, bathrooms, bedrooms and puppies

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't clear, the Doctor that Rose interacts with is Ten.

             [ _Jet lag_ ]

            The strangest thing, the thing Martha can’t and won’t ever get used to about all of this, isn’t the time travel or the aliens or meeting Shakespeare.

            It isn’t that complicated.

            It’s sleeping. Rather, the abstracted idea of sleep. The TARDIS doesn’t know anything about _night_ or _morning_ , so it’d probably be kind of strange to think it as anytime versus all time. In a time machine, she supposes, you couldn’t have time because the TARDIS can’t be part of time. Something about ‘ _wibbly_ _wobbly stuff’_. There isn’t any idea of days or weeks, or centuries or millennia. They’re lost and displaced. Floating, like the blue police box.

            She wonders how many hours she’s lost or gained. If you could even begin to think of it like that. She just knows when her body sags and wants to do nothing more than to lie down on the bed and sleep.

            Still, it messes with her head when she tries to think about it. Like jet lag, but worse.

 

            [ _Bedroom_ ]

            Rory asked her once, when she was showing him around, _why’s there only one bedroom?_

            And then she prepared herself to explain to Rory that _no_ , she and the Doctor were not sleeping together, even if she had tried that one time. But it wasn’t anything like that. Thankfully.

            It was pretty basic, really. _Where do you think he sleeps_?

            She assumed that he didn’t sleep, because there’s that one bedroom they had. Down there, by the swimming pool in the library. She’s never seen him sleep. Never. _I don’t know._

             So when she walks down to the console room in her nightie, he asks what she’s doing about in her nightie, and she looks at him and says, “Doctor.”

            “You’re not going to tell me why, are you.”

            “Do you sleep ever?”

            He stares at her for a long time, and she feels a little uncomfortable because he just keeps staring at her like she’s some alien. Which is funny, since he _is_ an alien.

Then, finally, “Amy, I’m the Doctor.”

            “Yes? I was just wondering, y’know.”

            “I don’t need to sleep.”

            She blinks, surprised. “Oh.” She feels a little silly. “Are you sure?”

            “Yes. I’m the Doctor.”

And that settles it. Except she finds, later, stuck somewhere underneath the extrapolator, pajamas.

            They’re bright red, and covered with yellow bananas.

 

            [ _Bathroom_ ]

            Donna stared at the bathroom. “Why’s there only one?”

            “What?” The Doctor looked at her, puzzled and shrugging. “We don’t need another one, do we? I mean, we can share it. Nothing wrong with sharing.” He grins at her, but falters a little when she scowls. “Right?”

“Now look here, Martian boy-”

            “I told you before, I’m not Martian! Not anywhere close!”

            “I don’t know how this worked with Martha or Rose,”

            “Oh, perfectly well, actually. No complaints at all. Rose even shared toothbrushe-”

            “Oi!” she punched him in the arm. “Enough with you! I’m not having any o’ this rubbish!”

            “Ow! Donna!” He edged back down the hall, putting some distance between them. “Don’t be ridiculous-“

            “Oh, I’m being ridiculous? We may be best mates, but there is no bloody way I’m sharing a bathroom with you, Spaceman.”

            And that was the end of that conversation, and magically, there were two bathrooms in the TARDIS from then on.

 

             [ _Puppies_ ]

            She didn’t really get why there weren’t any animals on board, why he never kept a dog or cat or something to keep him company, the way he goes on about being lonely. So she suggests it to him, and he points out that _yes_ , he’s tried it already- see the tin dog. So Rose gives him that pleading look and says they should try getting a puppy, and he looks at her and says it’s just not the same, apparently, and more dangerous, or some excuse like that.

            Rose thinks it’s a bunch of rubbish, and reckons he’s more of a cat person (she shudders, though, remembering those awful cat nurses).

            Rose is a headstrong, stubborn girl, though (Jackie always said that, didn’t she) so she resolves to show him the virtues of having a puppy along.

            So when they’re off at a world and he has to go to a meeting of some sorts ( _cross-galactic treaty involving creations of crisis engines_ , or something like that) and leaves her to wander the market and she sees the most adorable _puppy_ with brown fur and looking lost, she decides that yes, this’ll be the one.

            When the Doctor gets back, though, the puppy turns into some ravening, slobbering giant dog that tries to eat them (or kill them, she’s not sure) and they’re running back into the TARDIS and slam the door shut behind them.

            Afterwards, he looks at her and tells her that this is why he doesn’t like having animals around.


End file.
